Heraldo de los Dragones (Remake)
by Makoto Ayame
Summary: Issei ha decidido dejar el grupo Gremory después de la boda entre Riser y Rias, pero un evento previo a su partida hace cambiar su vida por completo, siendo ahora el mensajero de los 12 Dioses Dragones de la Destrucción, al ser reencarnado por Ophis en un dragón completo. M por Lemon, Harem, Elementos y personajes de distintos animes o series.


**YOSH!**

 **Iniciaremos este remake con todo owo iniciando desde el prologo (Esta vez dividido en dos partes XD) Y aunque será similar al prologo pasado será mejor que lo lean pues tendrá muchas cosas diferentes jejejejeje.**

 **En este remake… -Redoble de tambores- Habra Lemon! –Se escucha a la gente aclamar por mi- Gracias, gracias publico fino y conocedor.**

 **Lamento haberme ausentado mucho n.n7 pero por desgracia jejejeje tuve que "retirarme" de la pagina por culpa de muchas cosas y pues… ahora lo hare e.e jejejejeje muchas cosas cambiaran y otras mas serán geniales.**

 **Y aquí utilizo de nuevo mi habilidad escondida uwu "Dimension Crush" por lo cual habrá cosas que no tengan sentido por el momento, solo dire que aquí he cambiado los acontecimientos para ser de la siguiente forma:**

 **El asunto de Asia y los caidos - El evento de las Excalibur - El Rating Game contra Riser.**

 **Por lo cual aquí ya esta Xenovia en el grupo -w- e Ise ya se ha visto con el Señor Gobernador troll, además de que el vampiro travesti ya esta liberado.**

 **Sin mas, aquí esta owo**

 **Explicaciones:**

 **-POV- = Narracion en primera persona.**

 **-Battle- = La narración de la batalla será en tercera persona, de esta forma me acomodo mejor.**

 **[] = De esta forma hablaran las criaturas dentro de una Sacred Gear, estando fuera será de forma normal.**

 **[…] = Esto simboliza un cambio de escena. Si dentro tiene un texto en negritas, significa cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido.**

 **= ?**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Highschool DxD y los demas personajes que ocupe de distintas obras no son de mi autoria owo solamente las tomo prestadas para esta historia sin animos de lucro. Todos los derechos reservados para sus distintos creadores.**

Prologo

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Jadeaba con pesadez mientras miraba al techo del lugar en donde me encontraba.

Mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera bajo una insoportable presión.

¿Acaso estoy muerto?

No… De estar muerto seguramente no sentiría este dolor.

[Intenta recordar que paso compañero]

La voz de Ddraig sonaba un tanto extraña, pero me hizo entrar en razón.

Debía recordar los acontecimientos que me llevaron a esto…

 **-Flashback-**

Estaba en silla de ruedas dentro de un hospital en el inframundo. A decir verdad no lucia muy distinto a un hospital común, pero las personas que transitaban por allí eran algo diferentes, pues tenían alas negras como murciélagos. A mi espalda, se encontraba un chico rubio, se podría decir que era bastante apuesto (No homo) y de ojos grises. El llevaba puesta una bata de hospital blanca mientras que yo tenía una de color verde, ¿No deberían ser todas del mismo color?

-Asia-san fue por ropa para ambos al mundo humano, en cuanto regrese ella curara tus piernas –Kiba sonrió un poco y se detuvo conmigo a lado de una banca, sentándose a mi lado –Realmente Riser exagero.

-Más me preocupa que Buchou lo haya dejado hacerlo –Susurré con tristeza mientras bajaba mi mirada.

Exacto, durante el Rating Game contra el clan Phenex para liberar a Buchou, mejor conocida como Rias Gremory, el equipo del heredero Phenex, Riser, había logrado dominarnos en los últimos momentos a pesar de llevar nosotros la ventaja al inicio. En los últimos momentos, de forma desesperada ofrecí mi brazo derecho a Ddraig para poder utilizar el "Balance Breaker" por al menos unos segundos, pero antes de lograrlo, fui atacado por la espalda por mi ama. Tal parece que ella planeo junto con Riser oponerse al compromiso, para que de esta forma se creara "polémica" en el inframundo y sus clanes fueran más reconocidos entre los habitantes de dicho lugar y las demás familias nobles, e incluso el hecho de haber llegado tan lejos en el Rating Game, le daría nueva fama a Rias.

Cuando intente levantarme para encararla, Riser comenzó a atacarme sin piedad, e incluso le pidió a sus piezas que me atacaran con todo lo que tenían, aunque ya en el campo no quedaban muchas, solamente su reina y alfil. Por alguna razón el sistema de expulsión no funciono, realmente se desquitaron conmigo, ¡Incluso sentí como partían mis piernas! Joder… al final después de mucho castigo, solo pude ver como Buchou mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, y después caí inconsciente.

-¿Iras a la boda? –Mire a donde se encontraba Kiba, el mantenía una expresión seria y algo triste, creo que el sabía muy bien mi respuesta –Yo no iré, despues de todo mi maestro me ha pedido hacer un entrenamiento nuevo.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial, siempre buscas como fortalecerte… en cambio yo –En ese instante, pose mi mano sobre mi cabeza y sonreí ampliamente -¿Tienen espacio para uno más?

-¡¿En serio quieres venir?! –La expresión del rubio era bastante sorprendida, tal parecía que no creía escuchar estas palabras de mi –Sera duro, seguramente no habrá chicas en más de un mes.

-Ya decidí que quiero hacerme fuerte de cualquier forma, por favor no lo arruines –Debido a mi comentario, Yuto comenzó a reír y despues asintió ante mi petición -¿Cuándo nos iremos?

-¿Qué tal el jueves? –

-Perfecto –

Los minutos pasaban y nosotros solamente nos quedábamos hablando de cosas sin sentido. Rias estaba con Riser planificando su boda, Asia estaba en el mundo humano buscando ropa para nosotros como habíamos dicho, Koneko se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo, Akeno fue al templo para relajarse un poco, Gasper seguramente estaba dentro de su habitación en el antiguo edificio y Xenovia…

-Oi, Ise –Mire hacia atrás, viendo a una hermosa chica de cabellera azul eléctrico y un mechón de color verde, ojos amarillo oscuro y vestía una blusa de color azul de manga corta y un pantalón de mezclilla –Le entregué tu carta a Grayfia, seguramente recibas una respuesta pronto.

-Muchas gracias, Xenovia –Sonreí de forma tranquila para despues invitarla a sentarse con nosotros.

-Ise, ¿En serio dejaras el grupo Gremory? –Esa pregunta sorprendió bastante a Kiba, quien me miró con una seriedad impresionante.

-¡¿Leíste mi carta?! –Grité exaltado, aunque la verdad esperaba que lo hiciera –Bueno… La única razón por la cual entre fue estar agradecido con Buchou por haberme revivido, pero despues de lo ocurrido, creo que sería mejor seguir por mi cuenta.

-Mientras tengas la Boosted Gear no vas a tener una vida normal –Ahora la mirada de Kiba era de ligera tristeza, creo que por el poco tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, hemos logrado ser verdaderos amigos –Fuera del grupo Gremory no tendrás protección.

-De hecho quiero llegar a un trato con Lucifer-sama –Sonreí y mire al cielo –Seguiré sirviendo al inframundo, solo esperare a conseguir una nueva nobleza en el inframundo.

-¿Entonces ya no harás un bebe conmigo? –

¡¿Es en todo lo que puede pensar Xenovia?! Pero a decir verdad me gustaría hacerlo con ella, al menos despues de conocerla el suficiente tiempo para tener una relación de este tipo. Sonriendo los mire unos momentos y les explique que me tomaría más adelante el momento para hablar con todos, posiblemente la noche en la que nos iríamos a entrenar a las montañas (No homo).

 **[Un par de días después]**

Me encontraba caminando por el centro de Kuoh, eran las 5:30 de la mañana y había decidido que este día seria cuando me despidiera de las chicas, por lo cual hice varios arreglos para que a lo largo del día pudiera hablar con ellas sobre mi partida. Primero hablaría con Akeno-san en una cafetería que le gustaba visitar los fines de semana, despues voy con Koneko y Asia a un Neko café que abre sus puertas el día de hoy, finalmente Xenovia quiere que entrene con ella una última vez antes de partir… en verdad las extrañare a todas. ¡Oh cierto! También tengo que darle a Gyasuke mis últimas palabras de hombría para él, ahora que me iré del grupo Gremory, solo quedara el como hombre.

[¿Qué hay de tu amigo Kiba?]

-No lo aceptare como hombre hasta que salga con una chica y deje de acosarme a mí –Fue mi única y cortante respuesta. Lo siento Kiba, me caes bien y todo, pero mientras no tengas a una novia seguiré durmiendo con la espalda contra la pared cuando nos toque compartir habitación.

[¿Seguro haces lo correcto compañero?] –La voz de Ddraig ahora se escuchaba un poco más seria.

-(Claro que si Ddraig, no quiero que Riser termine siendo mi jefe… además no quiero volver a ver esos ojos fríos que me dio Rias…) –

[Está bien, debes saber que siempre estaré contigo apoyándote en todo]

-(Oye compañero, eso fue muy gay) –

[Cállate idiota…]

Mientras continuaba caminando, pude ver a lo lejos como un grupo de chicos mal encarados estaban alrededor de alguien, posiblemente una chica pues era de menor altura que ellos. Llevado por la curiosidad me acerque un poco para observar mejor, y entre todos esos sujetos vi a una pequeña chica, de edad similar a la de Koneko, ojos color ámbar y un curioso cabello purpura oscuro peinado en una larga trenza, vistiendo un short de mezclilla y una blusa de color negro sin mangas, realmente la hacía lucir sexy a pesar de su corta edad.

-¿Ya me van a indicar dónde queda la academia Kuoh? –Su voz sonó un tanto fría y molesta, por su acento pude saber que era extranjera, posiblemente de Europa como Asia –Apresúrense, me pidieron que no ocasionara problemas aquí… sino, créanme que pasaran un mal rato.

-¿Para qué quieres ir a un lugar tan aburrido preciosa? Vamos a divertirnos juntos mejor –El que parecía ser su líder, un chico usando un gorro negro y chamarra café abierta, intentó tocarla pero ella simplemente aparto su mano de un golpe –Vaya, parece que la pequeña es ruda.

Demonios, ¿qué hago? Debería irme y dejarlo pasar… ¡No! Si lo hago ahora lo hare en cualquier momento, y puede que incluso la siguiente vez que estos sujetos encuentren a una chica sea Koneko-chan o Asia… ¡Debo hacer algo! Ante mi mirada pude ver como uno de los sujetos intentaba acariciar el trasero de ella, y antes de darme cuenta mi cuerpo se movió solo, ¡En milésimas de segundo ya estaba sujetando con fuerza la muñeca del tipo y apretándola!

[Compañero, te daré un aumento para que puedas hacerles frente]

-(Muchas gracias Ddraig, te debo una) –Sonriendo, jale al sujeto hacia mí y dando un salto logré darle un potente rodillazo en la barbilla. Acto seguido coloque mi brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica de forma amistosa y sonreí un tanto confiado –Yo, Aoi-chan, ¿Me estuviste esperando mucho?

Pude sentir la mirada llena de curiosidad y extrañeza por parte de la chica, por lo cual se limitó a asentir, siguiéndome la corriente para salir de este problema. Antes de poder reaccionar, sentí como el líder de ellos me daba un fuerte golpe en el rostro, pero apenas y me dolió, los golpes de Koneko-chan son mucho más fuertes. Aprovechando que él se encontraba riendo distraído pensando que su golpe fue efectivo, di un poderoso gancho directo a su mandíbula, lanzándolo un metro lejos de nosotros. Los demás pandilleros corrieron a socorrer al amigo caído, momento en el cual aprovechamos para correr con la chica de cabellera azul, alejándonos por las calles de la ciudad con dirección de la academia.

-Parece que ya estamos a salvo –Susurré mientras miraba hacia la academia, notando como a mi lado la peli purpura asentía levemente.

-Gracias por ayudarme allí –La chica me miró fijamente mientras sonreía, y en sus manos lentamente… ¡Se estaba formando una guadaña! ¡¿Acaso es un shinigami?! –De haberme defendido yo, seguramente Sitri-sama me hubiera castigado.

-¿Sitri-sama? –

-Allí estas Bennia, pensé que llegarías tarde –Detrás de nosotros, se encontraba una chica de mirada fría y severa, con cabello negro corto y ojos violetas detrás de unos lentes, vistiendo el uniforme de la academia de forma pulcra y correcta. La Kaichou de hielo, Sona Sitri, o como se le conoce en el mundo humano, Souna Shitori –Hyodo, es raro verte tan temprano en la academia.

-¿Bennia? ¿Aoi-chan se llama Bennia? –Despues de reflexionarlo un poco, supe que había dicho una gran estupidez, ¡por supuesto que no se iba a llamar Aoi-chan si fue un nombre que improvise!

-Mi nombre es Bennia, y seré la nueva caballero de Sitri-sama –La pequeña shinigami hizo una reverencia sonriendo para despues mirarme -¿Cuál es tu nombre Senpai?

-¡Oh cierto! –De inmediato hice una reverencia y me presenté –Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, pero puedes llamarme Ise.

-Entonces, lo veré despues Ise-senpai –Bennia se fue sonriendo a lado de Sona y despues por indicación de esta, se introdujo al edificio de la academia.

-Sona-Kaichou… ¿Podemos hablar? –Sonreí un poco mientras veía hacia un árbol algo alejado de la entrada, lo apunte y comencé a caminar lentamente, siendo seguido por Sona.

No puedo arrepentirme de esto, ¡Ya lo dije ahora no hay marcha atrás! Busque en el bolsillo de mi uniforme y una vez me cerciore que estaban allí las cosas que necesitaba, me apoye en el tronco del árbol. Cerré mis ojos y sonreí levemente, sacando de mi bolsillo una especie de cuchillo con algunas inscripciones raras ¡Es ahora o nunca! Sona parecía verse asustada al ver dicho cuchillo, por lo cual sé que di en el clavo.

-Es hora de morir… -Salté hacia Sona con gran velocidad, intentando atacarla con dicha arma, pero ella simplemente se movió a un lado y puso su pie para que cayera al piso –Ouch…

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –La mirada gélida de Kaichou llegaba hasta mis entrañas, pero no iba a detenerme.

-¿Acaso "Moon Dark Lady" se siente asustada que tenga su "Crescent Moon Blade"? –

-¡No digas ese nombre! –Sona gritaba histérica mientras intentaba quitarme el arma, pero yo simplemente me movía de un lado a otro esquivándola -¡Devuélveme eso, nadie debe saberlo!

-Tranquila, Dark Moon Lady –Saltando una vez más para esquivarla, me coloque en una pose digna de cualquier héroe de Súper Sentai –The Black Dragon Warrior protegerá su secreto a cualquier costo.

-¡Cállate, estábamos en secundaria y fui influenciada por mi hermana! –Sona ahora se encontraba totalmente destrozada mentalmente, dando vueltas en el piso mientras se jalaba el cabello -¡Quería dejar ese pasado atrás!

-No era motivo para dejar de hablarme, Sona-san –

En cuanto dije esas palabras, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se detuvo y me miró con un poco de tristeza, para despues sentarse en el pasto e indicarme que la imitara. Asi es, Sona y yo fuimos compañeros durante la secundaria y aunque no lo crean, ambos pasamos juntos por el llamado "Chuunibyou" y nos hicimos llamar "The Dark Moon lady" y "The Black Dragon Warrior" lo sé, éramos muy originales. Cuando nos graduamos de la secundaria, ella vino estudiar a la preparatoria Kuoh antes de que fuera mixta, por lo cual yo iba a otra preparatoria... pero al volverla a ver, simplemente ya no era la misma, se volvió fría y de un carácter bastante severo, además de sonreír mucho menos que antes.

-Tu… Supiste lo de mi hermano, ¿Cierto? –La mirada de Sona era triste, por lo cual sin rodeos asentí -¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Akeno-san, pero no te enojes con ella, fue porque la presione –Solté una pequeña risa y continúe –Lo lamento mucho Sona-san.

-Está bien, todos los doctores me dijeron que fue indoloro –Ligeras lágrimas en el rostro de Sona comenzaron a formarse, por lo cual me acerqué un poco más –Todo había salido bien… pero de repente.

Sin pensarlo de nuevo, abrace a Kaichou a mi pecho, acariciando con suavidad su cabello. Podía sentir como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, aunque sea tarde, me alegro poder apoyarla un poco. La última vez que vi a Sona, ella estaba emocionada porque sus padres le habían dicho que tendría un nuevo hermano, ella realmente ansiaba ser la hermana mayor y enseñarle algunas cosas a su pequeño hermanito, como Serafall-sama hizo con ella, pero… según me contó Akeno-san, tal parece que despues del parto sucedieron algunas complicaciones, y él bebe falleció a las pocas horas de haber nacido. Continúe abrazando a Sona hasta que escuchamos un leve murmullo a lo lejos, indicando que los alumnos estaban por llegar a la academia Kuoh. Sonriendo, me levanté y extendí mi mano a ella, la cual aceptó y se levantó.

-Sona-Kaichou –Le entregué la daga sonriendo, para despues darle una pequeña caja alargada –Esto es para ti, nos veremos despues.

Antes de que pudiera decirme algo más, desaparecí entre todos los estudiantes que iban ingresando, debía encontrar ahora a Akeno-san para la siguiente parte de mi plan. Avance rápido hacia la zona de los estudiantes de tercer año, quedándome en la entrada con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que llegaran todos los alumnos. Mientras todos iban pasando, escuchaba como los murmullos sobre mi presencia se formaban, cosas como "¿Qué hace la bestia pervertida en este lugar?" "Ojala alguien le dé una golpiza para que se aleje de Rias-sama" entre muchos otros comentarios que prefería ignorar mientras esperaba.

-Ara, no esperaba verte aquí –Esa voz… en cuanto escuche el molesto sonido de la voz de mi "ama" simplemente afile un poco mi mirada y la vi directamente al rostro, sin siquiera fijarme en sus grandes, suaves y deliciosos pechos… ¡No caigas en tentación! ¡Estas molesto, molesto! -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Buchou, simplemente esperaba ver a Akeno-san para salir más tarde –Rias mantenía una hipócrita sonrisa en su rostro, mientras yo la miraba aun con enfado –Como usted sabe, pronto dejare el grupo Gremory asi que he decidido tener unas últimas palabras con todos.

-Lo sé, por eso mismo... –Rias simplemente pasó a mi lado con una pequeña sonrisa, para despues susurrar –Yo también tendré unas palabras finales contigo al final del día.

En ese momento no lo sabía, pero esas palabras serían las que cambiarían mi vida para siempre…

 **[…]**

Ahora mismo me encontraba en la habitación de Gasper, decidí saltarme las clases por el día de hoy, asi que para pasar el rato quise tener mi platica motivacional con el vampiro travesti antes. En cuanto entré al lúgubre cuarto, pude notar como Gyasuke se encontraba jugando una partida online de un juego shooter, parecía estar bastante entretenido pues no me había notado entrar, al igual que no me escuchó debido a sus audífonos con micrófono.

-¡Mierda Smith, te dije que fueras a la derecha! –Para mi sorpresa, el pequeño parecía ser bastante rudo cuando no se encontraba nadie cerca -¡Escuadrón Alpha, escuadrón Beta, muévanse por el pasillo que no utilizo el idiota de Smith y acérquense a la base enemiga, yo iré por el frente para distraerlos con la lanzagranadas y cuando vean la oportunidad ataquen a la cabeza!

¡Gyasuke es un general despiadado en secreto!

-Etto… Gasper –

-Silencio Ise-senpai, estoy dirigiendo a 14 hombres, no quiero tener sus muertes sobre mis… -El Dhampir se congeló de inmediato, y con mucha lentitud fue girando su cabeza hacia mí -¡Ekkk Ise-senpai!

-Hola Gyasuke –Sonriendo, me senté junto a mi pequeño Kouhai y suavemente acaricie su cabeza –Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? –

-¿Puedes hacer un circulo de invocación que nos lleve lejos de aquí? –Pregunté con una enigmática sonrisa, levantándome.

-¿Qué tan lejos? –Gasper comenzaba a crear el círculo debajo de nosotros, mirándome con curiosidad.

-A cualquier lugar despoblado –

 **[…]**

 **-Battle-**

-Dragon Shot –

-Dhampir Firing –

Ambos ataques de energía, rojo y negro respectivamente, chocaron con bastante fuerza en el extenso prado verde, empujándose mutuamente queriendo dominar la batalla, para finalizar en un estallido, el cual levanto una gran cortina de humo. Issei sonreía de forma confiada mientras un nervioso Gasper creaba un círculo mágico entre sus manos para preparar un nuevo hechizo. Desde hace varias semanas, ambos entrenaban en secreto de una forma más "seria", pues Issei continuaba con su ideal de hacer a Gasper un verdadero hombre. En esos momentos el Dhampir iba vistiendo un traje de spandex color negro sin mangas y un pantalón de color amarillo, una combinación extraña pero que parecía gustarle al rubio.

-Debes apresurarte aún más Gasper, o pronto te quedaras atrás –Issei corrió contra el shota a una gran velocidad, dándole un golpe en el rostro y con ello lanzándolo varios metros lejos –Ahora mismo tengo 10 aumentos de Ddraig, si no logras darme un golpe antes de que acaben abras perdido.

-¡No me rendiré! –En pleno vuelo, alas de murciélago se extendieron en la espalda de Gasper, las cuales hizo aletear un par de veces para detener su caída y despues lanzarse contra su senpai -¡Yo superare a Ise-senpai!

Al inicio, el de primer año, intento golpear al castaño con su puño, pero antes de hacerlo bajó su mano y el ala de su espalda fue directo al ataque, como si fuera a atravesar el pecho de su enemigo. A duras penas Ise logró interponer la Boosted Gear para detener el ataque, y despues contestar con un disparo de energía hacia el rostro de Gasper, quien gracias a su Sacred Gear detuvo en el tiempo el disparo y despues saltando lejos.

-Fue un golpe de suerte –Susurró Gasper jadeando cansado –Se activó debido a mi miedo…

-No Gasper, se activó por tus deseos –Sonriendo, Issei comenzó a cargar un nuevo disparo de energía –Por cierto, cuando mi energía se acabe, más o menos en unos minutos, Asia-chan aparecerá aquí con ropa nueva para ambos y para curar nuestras heridas.

-Eso lo sé, senpai –

-Si, pero si no has logrado ganarme para cuando llegue… destruiré tu ropa para que pases vergüenza estando totalmente desnudo –

-¡Ekkkkk! ¡Eres cruel senpai! –

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, corrí hacia él y di una poderosa patada en su estómago, la cual a duras penas logró esquivar. A pesar de todo, Gasper sigue teniendo sangre de vampiro en su cuerpo, por lo cual tiene la fuerza propia de estos seres e incluso un control en su magia, pero no es común que la utilice al estar "bloqueado" mentalmente por culpa de su Sacred Gear, es por eso que Ise entrenaba de esta forma con el pequeño Dhampir. Mientras Gasper esquivaba cada uno de los ataques del chico, su sonrisa iba lentamente creciendo, hasta finalmente tronar los dedos, apareciendo alrededor del castaño cientos de fuegos fatuos, los cuales inmediatamente fueron contra él.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda –El portador de Ddraig volaba a gran velocidad, esquivando a duras penas las esferas de fuego que continuaban persiguiéndolo –Debo hacer algo…

-¡Por detrás! –Ise apenas pudo ver a su espalda, en donde Gasper ya preparaba su puño brillando en una fuerte aura purpura.

-¡Dress Break! –El castaño contrarresto el ataque con su propio poder, chocando puños con el vampiro travesti.

Ambas auras chocaron con fuerza, lanzando a ambos hacia lados contrarios mientras los ataques de cada quien causaban sus efectos. En el caso de Ise, su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir algunas heridas, mientras que con Gasper sus ropas fueron destrozándose en miles de jirones hasta dejarlo totalmente desnudo, pero gracias a eso Ise pudo darse cuenta de algo que nunca hubiera logrado adivinar del todo…

-¡Tienes vagina! –Asi es señores, el vampiro travesti era realmente una mujer.

-¡No mires senpai! –

 **-Battle Fin-**

 **[…]**

 **-Ise POV-**

Despues del trauma de mi vida, decidí mejor continuar con mis planes para el día, esperando que el resto no fueran más sorpresas extrañas y algo perturbadoras… aunque si lo pienso bien, significa que siempre tuve la razón cuando dije que Gyasuke era una chica. Mire mi brazo unos segundos, gracias al tratamiento de emergencia que me dio Asia-chan, ahora podía disfrazarlo por periodos de tiempo un poco largos, al menos el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera caminar por las instalaciones de la academia y avisarle a las demás chicas sobre los "planes para hoy".

Mientras avanzaba por los largos pasillos de la academia Kuoh, de la nada comencé a sentir mi cuerpo pesado de sobremanera, al tiempo que todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a cubrirse de un curioso matiz color gris. Delante mío se abrió una especie de portal extraño, pareciendo algo similar a un rasguño en la realidad, del cual apareció una pequeña niña vestida de lolita gótica y un hermoso cabello largo color ébano, además de unos ojos vacíos de color gris, los cuales mostraban cierta malicia y daba la sensación de que podrías perderte en ellos si los observabas mucho.

-Al fin te encuentro, Ddraig –Una amplia sonrisa apareció en los labios de la pequeña chica, y con ella comenzaron muchas de las mejores cosas de mi vida.

Fin del Prólogo 1

…

 **Y con esto termino por ahora owo/ Muchas gracias por leer esta parte del prologo y estare encantado de responder todos sus reviews nwn además de que me gustaría recibirlos porque e.e recuerden que un escritor se emociona cuando recibe reviews jejejejejeje**

 **En cuanto al rumbo que tomara esta historia owo espero sorprenderlos de verdad en cuanto terminemos con la segunda mitad del prologo e.e**

 **Entonces hasta luego owo/**


End file.
